Phantom of the Opera: Pokemon Edition
by Of Dreams and Disasters
Summary: In this story, we abandon the PotO characters we are all used to and adopt a new cast. One that doesn't sing almost every single one of his or her lines. You're welcome. Follow White and many other characters from the Pokemon world as they are delved into the Phantom's Opera. Rated T to be safe. ;D


**Phantom of the Opera: Pokemon Edition**

**A/N: Now, PotO fans, this story is not going to be exactly like the actual play/movie. This story is in the eighteenth century, so I'm just going to say that PokeBalls haven't been invented yet, or they're pretty expensive, as they may have just begun creating it. I dunno. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1 _

White stepped onto the stage, accompanied by her fellow dancers. Her best friend, Bianca, skipped along beside her. The girl was so full of energy, White didn't know how she could be so graceful in dance.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" the blonde whispered to White as they made their way over to where they would rehearse their dances for the show that night.

White merely smiled at her friend as they began their routine, the chain that was part of her costume rattling slightly as she got into place. Bianca, who was part of her chain, stepping in line beside her. Before they could begin, however, three men walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a grey-haired man called, seeking their attention. "Many of you have heard the rumors of my retirement. I am now here to say that these are, indeed, correct."

A few gasps and exclamations broke out throughout the gathered cast, and the manager raised his hands for silence. "Sir Drayden and Sir Clay will be your new managers," he continued. "I'm sure they will run the opera as well as I did."

White smirked at his last comment, although he was right. The opera had made quite a bit of money that year, but it wasn't a phenomenal amount.

"Right then, where is the wonderful lead lady?" Clay asked, beaming.

White struggled to hold back a snort. This man had obviously never heard Carlotta sing before. Sure, she was good enough for people who weren't professional critics, but White knew that her voice was too loud and exaggerated for many of the roles she played.

"Here I am!" Carlotta made her way out of the crowd, grinning broadly.

A young man stepped onto the stage behind the managers, and White tried to keep for mouth from dropping open. The brown, unruly hair. The bold look in his eyes. It couldn't be...

Bianca glanced at her friend, noticing her shocked expression. "What? What is it?"

"It's Black," White replied softly, eyes wide with amazement. "I guess you could say we were best friends when we were children."

Bianca let out a giggle. "Oh my gosh! How romantic! Finally meeting after all these years..."

White nudged her friend as the two new managers examined the dancers, who had begun their routine. They stepped into place, leaping over and under and chains. Madame Cynthia, Bianca's mother, was leading the managers around the various cast members as Black listened to Carlotta ramble on about her role and what the opera that night was to be about.

"Who is that graceful blonde?" Drayden asked the woman, clearly showing his approval of the dancer.

"Bianca, my only daughter. She's known how to dance since she was three."

"And that particular beauty?"

"White. I've raised her since she came to us as an orphan. Only seven years old she was. I consider her my daughter as well. She's a good dancer, but I believe her talent truly lies in singing."

Suddenly, Carlotta, noticing Black's glances at the dancers, let out an enraged growl. She began to storm toward the exit, causing the managers to rush after her.

"My lady! Where are you going?" Clay called after her, eyes wide.

"You can flock over the dancers without me here! I'm through! I'm leaving!" the girl replied dramatically, obviously jealous.

"My lady, please accept our sincerest apologizes. Could you give us a private audition?" Drayden asked her in a calming tone.

Carlotta smiled at the thought of showing off her so-called talent in front of the entire cast. She let out a sigh. "If my managers command."

A few cast members escaped backstage, wanting to be as far away from the girl's voice as possible. White stayed where she was, hoping that Black would see her. As Carlotta began to sing, causing some of her listeners to wince, a feeling of apprehension settled in White's stomach. She glanced around, seeing nothing but Black's retreating figure as he left out the front door. He probably had something to do, as he was a Viscount.

"What the-?"

White followed Drayden's wide-eyed gaze to the curtain.

It was falling.

Before Carlotta could move out of the way, her legs were crushed underneath the massive amount of velvet.

"Help me! Gary, you idiot!" Carlotta shrieked up at the catwalk.

Gary appeared, peering down at the fallen girl with a shocked expression. "It wasn't me, my lady! I wasn't up here at the time! Nobody was here!" he paused for moment before continuing. "It must have been a ghost!"

"The Phantom of the Opera!" Bianca gasped. "It must have been him!"

"There is no such thing as phantoms!" Drayden scoffed, shaking his head.

Madame Cynthia approached the managers, an envelope in her hands. It was sealed in red wax, which depicted the head of a Duskull. "I found a letter from the Phantom," she said calmly, handing him the letter.

"You're all mad!" Clay exclaimed in disbelief.

"The Phantom welcomes you to his opera house-"

"_His_ opera house?"

Madame Cynthia narrowed her eyes at him, obviously annoyed that he had interrupted her. "And requests that you keep Box 5 empty for his use. He also expects that you continue to pay his salary of ten-thousand Poke' a month."

"Ten-_thousand_ Poke'?" Drayden exclaimed.

"Our old manager payed it, so you are expected to do so as well." Madame Cynthia smirked slightly. "Perhaps you can pay more than that, as you do have the Viscount Black as your patron."

Drayden tore up the letter, scowling. "I was hoping to reveal that at a later time. Yes, Viscount Black is our patron, but I am not paying anything to a make-believe ghost!"

Carlotta, who had been rescued by then, turned and began to storm out. "I'm really leaving now!" she shrieked. "These things have happened ever since I started to work here, and does anyone do anything about them? No! Goodbye!"

As the girl left, Clay shook his head. "What are we to do? We have a full house tonight, and our lead just quit! We'll have to refund a full house!"

"White can sing!" Bianca said suddenly, grabbing her friend's arm.

"She's just a dancer!" Drayden replied, shaking his head.

"She has been taking lessons," Madame Cynthia assured the white-bearded man, taking White's shoulder and gently leading her forward.

"Really?" Clay glanced at the embarrassed White. "Who is your tutor, Miss?"

"I don't know his name," she answered softly, gazing down at the floor.

"Well, then. Let's give the girl a chance," Clay sighed, signaling for the pianist to begin to play.

"This is doing nothing for my nerves," Drayden muttered as White stood center-stage.

"Give the girl a chance," Clay told him. "After all, she is very pretty."

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me,_" White began sweetly and softly.

Her voice attracted cast members that had fled earlier back to the stage to listen, and the managers watched her in awe.

:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:1:

That night, White stood on the stage, clad in a beautiful dress that complimented her name. Her pure voice echoed through the opera house, enchanting the people in attendance. Even the actors on the stage along with her gave her every ounce of attention.

Up in Box 5, Black's eyes widened as he recognized the beautiful girl on the stage. He was certain it was her! "Bravo!" he called, rushing out of the box to make his way down to wait for when she finished the performance.

* * *

**A/N: And thus is the first chapter. If anyone can guess who the Phantom will be, I'll give you a virtual cookie. Even though it's pretty obvious. o3o**


End file.
